I walked alone till I met you
by nightrider67
Summary: Sam is walking home from school alone because John and Dean our on a hunt but when something in the woods distracted Sam. will it be a friend or foe? will Sam make it home safe? (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. A begining

so this sort of translates into the first 2 and a half chapters of the original story

with this rewrite there will be major changes to the story as when I first began to write this I had no plan for any part of it but now I have an idea of were I want it to go

also I was horrified at my excessive use of questions makes

* * *

I'm trudging the long path back to the motel. My feet are numb from the hard concrete. I miss the smooth leather of the impala. Dad and Dean are gone again to hunt another monster. They say I'm too young to go on this one. Dad is so concerned about every other person's life except mine. Sully is trying to distract me but I'm ignoring him. Something snapped to the right at me. I look over at the dark woods. It seemed to go on forever. I finally hear something Sully was saying when his face appeared in front of mine. "Hey, bud we should get going, it's not safe here," I was about to start walking again but then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whip around to confront it but there was nothing. My eyes scrutinized the scenery. Nothing. Wait, a dark puddle of something. Where is a good poking stick? There, it is long but not too thin, and not too fat but not too short. I poke the puddle and it seemed to flinch away. That's weird. I try to poke it again and the puddle does the same thing. Welp three times the charm. I try to poke it again when the puddle started to crawl up the stick. A blood-curdling scream rips out of me when it lands on my face. Then it feels like it shoves itself through every hole in my face. My nose and eyes burn as I choke on it. Then darkness

Hunger. The growing hole in my stomach is what wakes me up. My eyes open to see a dark sky. My stomach gurgles in hunger. Then before I know it my feet are moving. The landscape blurs around me and I didn't realize that my friend Sully is gone. That doesn't matter to me as the motel is in my vision. I rip open the door forgetting that I had locked it before school. The fridge seems to glow. There was nothing in there except two old slices of raw bacon. I hadn't eaten them earlier because they started to smell but that doesn't matter to me now. The slime from the bacon just helps it slide down my throat faster. Then I open the small freezer part of the fridge. I found, what seemed to me to be the holy grail, Tatertots. Those slides down my throat frozen but even after that I still felt the knawing hunger. I look around nothing except the bowl of soggy cereal left from this morning garnished with a couple of dead flys. I cringe at the thought of eating it but my stomach is making the decisions. It all slides down my throat. My stomach starts to rumble revolting against the inedible food I had eaten. I stumble my way into the small dirty bathroom and hot vile passed through my lips.

I hate leaving Sammy behind for even a few hours. He was just a kid and the walk home from school was a little too long for my taste. I shiver past through me and my stomach started to flip flop. We're already on our way back to the motel so I don't want to say something. "What's wrong Dean?" Dad's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Nothing, I just got a bad feeling about something," Dad looked over at me and increased the speed of the car. We roll up to the motel and the door for our room was ripped off its hinges. "Holy Shit!" I open the door of the Impala and run towards the room. "Sammy?!" there was a shattered bowl on the ground. The freezer door was ripped off but the fridge door was just opened. There was a retching sounds coming from the bathroom, "Sammy?!" a moan was the response. A hand on my shoulder made me whip around to come face to face with dad. "Dean, be careful," Dad whispered. He handed me a pistol. "Yes, Sir," I whispered back. I walk slowly towards the bathroom where there were retching noises and sobbing. I kick open the door.

Sam laid his head on the cool surface of the toilet after another round of retching. Dean slowly stepped into the bathroom and pointed the gun at Sam before registering that it was him. As soon as he did he dropped the gun and knelt on the floor next to Sam. "Sammy?" Sam looked up at Dean with glazed eyes. "De?" Dean gave a small sad smile. "Yeah, Sammy it's me, what happened?" Sam opened his mouth to talk but instead more sickness passed through his lips. Dean grimaced at the mess. "It's clear but we got to roll out," John stepped into the bathroom while talking. As soon as his eyes landed on Sam paused. "Dean?" John asked. "He's not doing well Dad," Dean whispered. "De, I'm fi-" before Sam could finish what he was saying his limbs started to jerk around. "Shit, his seizing!" Dean called out. He took his coat off and used it as a pillow for Sam's head. Dean could do nothing but stare at Sam as he was timing the seizure. Sam looked like he was possessed as his limbs were flailing about. Dean felt like he was watching it like it was some tv show. Suddenly Dean was being pushed out of the way for a stranger to take his place. He was about to fight when John grabbed him and took him away from the situation.

Sam woke up. Everything was super bright even through his eyelids. He tried to hear what was going on but it was just some beeping sounds. "Sammy," came a voice from close by. Sam opened his eyes to see the searing hospital lighting. He looked to the side and saw a figure with short hair. "De?" Dean's face was suddenly clear. "Sammy you should have told me, I would have stayed," Dean had tears in his eyes. "Wha?" Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. "The doctor told us all-" John's voice cut Dean off. "Stop, he knows what he's been doing, and there will be punishment," Sam was even more confused by that.

The bathroom was small but clean, unlike the many motels they had been to. Sam was washing his hands when he looked in the mirror and felt like he was flung back. For a brief second, he thought his eyes had become larger and were a milky white color. He got back up. His heart was beating in his ears. "Hi," Sam shrieked as he heard a deep menacing voice. A dark chuckle followed that "you are easy to scare," the voice joked."No, I'm not," A moment passed. "What are you?" Sam asked. The deep voice simply replied "We are Venom,"

* * *

thank you guys so much for reading

please leave a review they really help to inspire and get the next chapter out faster

love y'all3


	2. (from here onwards is the old story)

Nothing I wake up from what feels like a deep sleep. A deep hunger within me brews. Unlike when dad hasn't stopped for a day in the car I can't ignore it. I run fast to the place we are staying at. I rip open the door and run to the freezer and see one of my favorite snakes tater tots and eat then frozen but I am still starving. I go to the fridge and all that is left is a package of bacon that is uncooked but my stomach is making the calls I rip open the plastic and eat it. The only thing left is the mushy cereal from last week that still has been clean and every fly in the world has probably seen. It is too late before I realise that I am eating it with dead flies and all. I go to the bathroom and throw up. This stinks.

Dean POV

I hate leaving Sammy for even a day but this hunt couldn't wait. My stomach turns as we are driving back.

"Dad I have a bad feeling we need to get back now,"John didn't say anything just speed up. When we got back we say the carnage that was waiting for us. The door was ripped off the hinges and more damage on the inside.


	3. Sammy?

As they walked into the room they pulled their guns out, could see a clear path. First to the fridge and freezer like a scene from a horror movie there were tater tots scattered everywhere. A few of the cabinet doors were ripped open. "Dad,Bear?" John just looked at Dean and whispered back "I don't know son," checking the time it revealed to be six o clock. "Dad, Sam was supposed to be home hours ago from school," Just as that was wispeard they heard retching coming from the bathroom. Dean ran in and say his poor Sammy shaking and pale. "Sam, Come on buddy let's go,"

"What is it Dean?"John questioned

"Sam looks really sick I am taking him to a hospital,"

Deam then carried his brother to the Impala.

Sam POV

Dean is taking my to the hospital now i guess. "Sam," a low scary voice says."What?" I dumbly reply

Dean looks back at me with his eyes pinched together but said nothing."Sam we are Venom,"

"Wha?????????????????????????"


	4. hospital

**Well this is an AU and**** i forgot to mention that sam is 8 and Dean is 18 i know giant age difference but this is my story so *sticks touge out***

I pull into the hospital and says

"you okay buddy?"

"Wha??????????????????????????" is the response so I pick up Sam and get him in, by now I feel the heat coming off of him in waves. I get us to the hospital. I get one of the clipboards with a million questions from a nurse.After waiting forever a doctor "Hey sorry about the wait.I am Dan."

"Dean,"

"So how long has he had the symptoms have been going on?"

"Well when my dad and I got home after our work we saw him getting sick in the toilet so I brought him here cause it looked pretty bad and then on the way here he was mumbling to himself, and when I picked him up I felt he had a fever."

"from your description and what I see here it could be just a simple bug, but it could be something else. If you want I could give something for the symptoms, or I could run some more test."

"Well I don't know if I could afford that," I confess

"Dean I see you have custody of your brother but from what you told me you and your dad has a job as long as you have insurance you should be fine."

"Son of a bitch, well I think we should get the things for the systems and if it gets worse we'll call," Dan eyebrows pitched together. Then he grabbed a notepad that was in his pocket. Scribbled something in it

"Okay Dean just go down to the pharmacy and get these, it was good to meet you,"

"You too," I scooped Sam up and brought him to the car.


	5. music

so i am writing alot today and so i will probably update all my storys also please review

It was the middle of the night when the scary voice wakes me up."Sam we need food," I feel really hungry so I go to the fridge. I look around and all I see is pie. I grab it and eat it then I go back to bed. In the morning Dean says a bad word when he learns I ate his pie. He gets his revenge when he makes me eat the nasty medicine. Daddy then says "all right boys let's move we got a hunt a couple towns over," I also found that Daddy got a new car. I end up going with Dean anyway. Dean was still anger about the pie I guess so he had his music on high it quickly became too much for my little ears and so I ask him "please turn your music off?" He says no. But it feels like the sound is killing me so I tell "music off!!!!!!" Dean must have finally gotten the point and turned it off.

Dean POV

"Son of a bitch! Who eat my pie?"

"I did," said Sam

God damn it I can stay mad at him for long. I sigh then tell him "it's fine Sammy but you gotta take your meds before you do anything," after that dad told us that we were leaving this crap town. Of course I get stuck with Sammy. Although I wasn't angry I still thought of a way to get back at him. I turn the music up to high after a minute of driving Sam asks me to "please turn the music off?" I flippantly replied"no,"

Then he started the scream "music off!" I look around since we had stopped at a red light only to see my brothers eyes a milky blue-white and elongated. His teeth were like razors. I held back the girly scream I had turned the music off then called my dad

"Dad pull over at the next gas station,"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you here,"

I close the phone and turn into the gas station."food?" Sam asks as I fly several feet in the air.

"Yeah, buddy just sit tight," I get out and walk over to my dad.

"Okay tell me what it Is," I can tell his is getting close to the breaking point and I explained what just happened.

**still need a beta reader**


	6. snacks

Yo I am on vacation so idk how long it will take to update also idk when i get wifi still need a beta reader

As Dean told the story John's face got paler and paler. After the story they were silent. Then John said "okay Dean this is what we are going to do. first you are going to go in there get some sodas snacks whatever then you are going to crush these sleeping pills into his drink it should knock him out for 10 hours. Okay Dean." Dean took the pills put them in his pocket then went in. What seemed to be thousands of rows stood before him. Dean ran to the back grabbed a soda. Then looking at the snack he saw the perfect snack white cheddar popcorn. He went up and paid. "hey can I get the key to the bathroom,"

"Sure," Dean quickly creepy around the store and opened the dank bathroom door. The bathrooms light flickered, the smell hit him hard, and then the stains of who knows what. He quickly took the pills, crush half of them, put them into the drink, opened the chips, and put the other half of crushed up pills there. He ran back and gave the keys back to the shop person. He open the Impala "what took so long Dean?" Nothing dad just told me we are going to Bobbys. "And Food????" Here Dean gave it over to Sam. Dean knew something was wrong when Sam didn't ask questions or express his happiness about Bobby. "Really?" Came Sam's voice from the back.

"Dean wouldn't do that,"

"Dean did you put sleeping pills in my food?" Dean was shocked

"Now Sam why would you say that?"

"Venom told me that he could smell them, also don't distracted me from the question,"

"Well you seemed to have trouble sleeping and-"

"So you did." The rest of the car ride was silent With Sam glaring out the window. After an hour "Dean!Dean! We need to pull over!"

"Why?"

"Hungry!"

"There's nothing around us, except these fields," Sam then grabbed the steering wheel "what the fuck Sam!" Sam ran out and started to eat the grass John's truck then pulled over "Dean what is going on?"

"I don't know dad,"

lol if yall have ideas let me know please review


	7. Bobby

so this was done yesterday but i couldn't get wifi but since i am on vacation so the schedule is kinda weird but i will do my best"You should not have this number,"

"Bobby we have a problem," was John's reply

"What did you idjits do this time?"

"It's a long story,"

"Well I've got time,"

"Well I don't Bobby okay did you ever finish that buker thing?"

"Yeah, but John what is this about?"

"Just something is possessing, or has taken the place or done something to Sammy,"

"Shit!"

"I know," John flipped his phone shut.

The car was silent as Dean drove. Sam's face covered in dirt. Nobody tried anything as the awkwardness enveloped them. Gravel crunched and Sam's face lit up. The old Singer salvage sign went over the Impala. Before the car stopped the slam of the front door was herd Bobby and his trusty shotgun came out. John stepped out of his truck. Before Sam could Dean told him to wait. John and Bobby talked a bit then John signaled to Dean that it was cool to come in.

"Hey Sammy we can go in,"

"K Dean," They walked up to the porch.

"Hey boys,"

"Hello Bobby," Dean replied whiles Sam said

"Hey Uncle Bobby!"

"So boys don't worry about your duffles right now. Bobby is going to show us his new panic room then were going to get some food that sound good,"

Before Sam or Dean could respond they walked in. Went down the stairs.

"Sammy you go in I wanna talk to Dad and bobby for a second,"

"K Dean," Sam said. He walked in then thunk. The door closed.

"What's going on?Dean !? Dad !? Uncle Bobby!?"

still looking for a beta reader and please review Also thank you to Shadow Cat 181 for the review they really help


	8. escape

hey yall os since i am on vacation for a while i cant allways get wifi (so i just got the reviews today thanks for them all) so the upload might be a little waky for a while

"Okay dad what is the plan?"

"Well we are gonna look through these books,"

"That's it that's your big plan dad!?"

"Relax Dean,"

"Sam?"

"Yeah,"

"Right now I am too weak to break down the door, so you see that vent up were the light is coming out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I am going to climb us out of here,"

"Wha-" before I could finish what I was saying I sensation was all over me like a spider crawling all over my body. I couldn't move but somehow it was okay for me then venom started to move.

The clock read 8 o clock. "Hey Dad it is getting late, I am going to get Sammy some dinner,"

"Okay whatever," when I walk into the kitchen I see Bobby right by the coffee maker reading a book.

"Hey Bobby you found anything?"

"Well boy the only thing I found that even sounds like this is called an ink but it would be more like possession and it would only have his blood turn black so,"

The microwave beeped. "Well I am taking some food down to him," I start to walk down to the basement with the freshly microwaved burger and glass of water. I look into the panic room and I don't see Sam. The glass smashes. I whip open the door.

thanks again to shadowcat 181 for the review

and thanks to superGodzillasailorcosmos (hope i got your name right) and here is my response to it venom cannot get the door open because he is in like an 8 year olds body , he hasn't eaten a lot , and the last thing he ate was dirt.

as always i am still looking for a beta reader and please review they really brighten up my day


	9. Back to Dan

So this whole chapter will be sams side of the story and now there will two different story perspectives

Dan was having a normal day, nothing new was happening, and it seemed to be super extra slow. The door opens and Dan sees a pale shaking mop of brown hair. Dan shoot up out of his chair and ran over to the boy. "Sam what happened?"

" Quiet venom I need quiet my head hurts,"

"Sam are you okay?" Sam's eyes seemed to look around the room the sweat slowly rolls down his face.

When I started to wake up I see a white wall, white ceiling, And annoyingly bright lights. The bed I am on feels like a stale cracker. The sheet on top of me is thinner than paper. "Sam Sam can you hear me?" The voice seems familiar. It comes to me like trouble to my family "Dr. Dan?" A sigh "yes Sam do you remember what happened?" It took me a long time to remember."um my brother, dad, and uncle locked me in a metal room," I stopped talking because the doctors eyebrows were together and he looked upset. "Okay Sam just get some sleep," I closed my eyes.

"Hey Anne,"

"So what's going on?"

"A boy came in about a day ago with what I believed to be a simple bug that was the end or so I thought, he just came in about a half hour ago he looked worse than ever pale, sweating,and hallucinating among other things he said that his Dad, Uncle, and brother."

"Okay can I talk to him?"

"Not right I want to give him an MRI because I still don't know what's wrong with him.

as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	10. questions

sorry this took so long vacation and no wifi so  i hope the other ones can come out faster

Bobby was confused. Dean was scared. John was were? Dean and Bobby were looking into the panic room. "Where's John?"

"I don't know, my question is how did he get out?"

"Hey Sam, I am Anne" a weird lady's voice wakes me up. "How you know me?" My voice kinda sounds like my dad when he had a lot of the brown bottle stuff. " Doctor Dan told me,Sam do you know how you got here?"

"Um Venom,I think"

"Who is that?"

"The voice in my head," I mean what else was I supposed to say.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," her face was weird but I didn't care much. "Hungry," I hear venom say but know

"Food?" I became painfully aware of how hungry I was.

"Oh, yeah," she took a yellowy tray of frozen looking potatoes,chicken,Jell-O, and water. I grab the fork and start to eat.

"Wow, you a hungry guy,"

"Venom says he needs a lot of energy,"

"Oh, Sam I need to ask you some tough questions is that okay?" As I finish the tray I think.

"Only if I can get more,"

"Okay in a bit, Does any of your family do anything bad to you?"

"Well not really, but they did lock me in the metal room, dad also made me get up really early before the sun comes up,but he taught me how to use a gun!" The last point I was most excited about because it took so long.

"What do you mean he's just gone?!" Was the angry voice of john Winchester that Bobby herd.

"I mean I walked down the stairs looked and he was gone,"

"Don't forget the part were you dropped the glass that I had to clean up," Bobby inputted. Dean threw him an apologetic look.

"Well what are we going to do dad?"

"I don't know Dean,"

"Well if you two idjit would stop fighting I know what to do," John and Dean both looked at Bobby.

"Spill it Bobby," John demand

"Well look for more clues for one thing, second look the fan stopped," he said pointing up

"Why the hell would we care?" John asked loudly.

"Because you idjit the blades are bent meaning that whatever is possessing or has taken Sam stopped it with there hands,"

"Oh,"

as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	11. getting out (of the hospital)

so important in this dan and anne are married so i felt bad about not updating

"Hey Sam," Anne walked into the room

"Hi Miss Anne," said the distracted Sam.

"So I thought we could play some board games today,"

"Yeah!" Sam replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How about-face shoots and ladders?"

"Sure,"

before the game could finish Dan walked in

"Okay Sam, so you will be aloud out of the hospital today," a huge grin split his face. The little boy stood on his bed and did a little dance. "Thanks doctor Dan!"

"That's not it, you will be coming home with me and miss Anne,"

"really? Wh-what about my family?" Both adults had sad faces.

"Well Sam the government thought it would be best if you stayed with us for a bit,"

"Okay," Sam's was a lot less excited than before.

"Dad! Bobby! I found something!" They both come in the room.

"Well tell us Dean," John demand.

"So I was just looking around at CPS just to make sure and it says that he was adopted after being admitted to a hospital with a high fever,"

"Shit," they all say together.

"So Sam where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"I don't know,miss Anne I never have gotten to choose,"

"Okay, do you like subs?"

"Yeah!" Dan turns the car into a subway. They walk in like a happy family with Sam holding Dan and Anne's hands.

"So I thought you were going to give him an MRI?"

" Yeah but with a little of the medicine I gave him and he started to get better,"

"Oh," they order and sit down.

yeah okay i know i was setting it up for an MRI with venom but i changed my mind. also there hasn't been a lot of venom but that should pick up in the next few chapters

as always i am looking for a beta reader

please review


	12. ten years later

yo i dont remember if i put this before but i am not a ddoctor and i am not a psychologist just another weirdo on the internet also two updates next to each other

Four years later

"Sam we talked to you about this you need to start socializing and stop with imaginary friends,"

"I told you he is not imaginary!"

"Sam you will start seeing a psychologist then,"

"No, please mom,"

"No, Sam you made your choice ," Sam ran to his room and locked his door.

"Venom," the black head comes around with it's milky eyes and sharp teeth.

"Yes,"

"They say your not real and mom says that she is going to make me talk to me about past life," past life was his life before he was adopted.

"Don't worry talking can't get rid of me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," after that chick flick moment Sam starts on his homework.

"You know I could eat your teacher no homework then," Sam snorted.

"Yeah maybe,"

"Dan I am worried about Sam,his teacher sent another letter, and I told him he was going to see a psychologist,"

"Well I think that is a good idea,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"So Sam why don't you tell me about your life before you were adopted?" Said the kind looking man.

"Your talking about past life, and no I am not telling,"

"What about your friend venom?"

"I don't want to talk to you! you want to take him away!" Before I can get more upset I here venom in my mind "hey you want me to take over," I think a second. "Yeah," I whispered.

The poor boy in front of me seems to get really upset over my question. "Sure," I hear him whisper. Then his whole posture changes. His eyes seemed a little harsher and dangerous. "So are you venom?"

"Yes you mud monkey, now stop scaring the small human or I will eat you," it was not what I was expecting but then I picked up on the words.

"So your not human?"

"That is none of your business," Sam then gets up and leaves I write down some notes then get out of my chair to talk to Anne.

"So your saying we should lock him up?!" Anne was streaming

"Well I feel like it would be best, but I would check to make sure it is nothing physical," Anne's shoulders dropped and the fire in her eyes was gone.

"I am sorry,"

The hard plastic chair I am on doesn't help.

"So Carol I am going to take Sam out of school a little bit is there any way I could homeschool him and keep him with the class?"

"Well Sam is a gifted student he is already ahead, If you could check in at the beginning of the week I could give you what we are doing,"

"Thank you,"

"Hey I hope his does better,"

"Thanks," Anne stood up and left.

"So Sam before this happens I want you to know there is going to be a loud noise but you will be okay," Dan said over the microphone. Sam gives a nod. They start the MRI. As soon as it starts Sam starts to scream "Stop!" It looks like he is having a seizure. Dan runs in and grabs Sam "are you okay?"

Sam was taking deep breaths.

also as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	13. good chapter name

wow look another update it feels like forever since the last one also this feels longer then the other chapters soooooo Good for us 

Sam ran to his room and slammed the door.

"What was that?in the machine,"

"Sam it was the loud sound it hurts me,"

"Oh," Sam went to his desk and dig out a black notebook with two big white circles to make eyes with a bunch of triangles to make a sharp smile. He opened the book which the title excitedly proclaim "Venom(us)" Sam flipped it the page called "weaknesses" under the table it had two columns venom and me. Under venom it said Fire which Sam found out after an unfortunate birthday.

"Sam, I still do not see the use of this I can remember,"

"I know but I still want it," after that silence ruled like an unruly king.

"Sam, I know this might seem like a big change but we think it is for the best," Anne tried to comfort him

"No, I don't want to!"

"Sam, if you don't like it we can bring you back," she tried to reason.

Sam still hating the idea went back to his room.We he got in he starts to cry.

"Fear not sammy once they see you are find we can come back," Sam sniffled then laugh as venom calling him small human often does.

"Hey, Dad I think I found something,"

"What Dean?"

"So Sam L.,

"It took me awhile but when he started to act weird," Dean refused to say taken or possessed.

"He had a a high fever so we took him to a doctor witch was Dan," John still looked sceptical

"I found this picture," The picture shows a chubby faced,green eyes boy, with a great big mop of curly brown hair.

"I don't know Dean,"

As the car pulled up to the square building Sam got more and more scared. He thought of a long gone brother who would make fun of him. The walk to the doors felt so long like waiting at a bank. The doors of doom opened. As Sam walked in the temperature seemed to lower. Sam sat on hard plastic chair as Dan and Anne sorted everything out.

Sam suitcase was taken to be inspected as he was shown to his room. The imposing door that stood proudly with the numbers 129. Inside were three beds the two on the right looked occupied so Sam went to the one on the very left. The orderly gave him his schedule that told him when and where his therapy,breaks, and meals are. So somebody should be around shortly bring your suitcase and to take you to therapy.

The thunderous footsteps it what Sam could here as he and the different orderly walked down the hall. The orderly opened the door into a room the walls were a rich red, the chair that sat next to the couch and the couch were a dark brown leather. The last thing to be inspected in the room was the man in the room a short guy with a kind smile named Chuck.

The two tall men that were escorting him to his room looked like they ate twenty lemons. "Small human," Sam giggled. "Yeah,"

"I don't like this place,"

"Same,But Chuck seems nice and we haven't even been here for a day,"

"We should break out,"

"I wanna also g "So now that we're all friends, I am in the white wall because they don't think I am an angel I mean come on with my good looks and my great personality, Caz is in here because they think that he doesn't have a lotta people in his old noggin including little brother the angel Castiel ooh ahh,"

"Well I am here because they think my best friend isn't real his name is venom,"

"Cool cool," the bubbly personality of Gabriel lighted up what could have been an awkward conversation.

"So why do they have three in a room?"

"Doctor Chuck believes that it is beneficial to our recovery,"

"Come on cazie we all know it cuz they have no room and," he looked around a second before gesturing to come closer

"We all know he is god," Castiel just had a disapproving look on his face. "Come on its time for the shit they call food,"

"Gabriel this is why they believe you are not an angel why would a holy creature use such language."

They ran through the halls to the cafeteria.

Thanks again to Shadow Cat 181 for the review

as always i am looking for a beta reader

adn please review


	14. group

so i will end the long vacation i am on in the next two weeks

i am not a professional so sorry if it us not accurate

Sam stared sadly at the sad lunch the glue they called Mac and cheese would be used better making a building, the chicken was so dry it classified as a dessert, the green beans were more mold than the sandwich you left in your lunchbox all summer, and a glass of water so foggy you think it is the Bermuda triangle. Have looked a little sympathetic

"Yeah I know it's not much but hey it's food,"

"Yeah, sure," if this can be classified as food," they all laughed at that "very wise as always small human," a laugh at that "so have you been planning your escape,"

"Yes Sam we will use the glue the stupid humans have put on your plate and climb out and if they try to stop us we will stop them with the poison on your plate." Sam burst out laughing.

"What is the source of your amusement Samuel?"

"Just something venom said,"

"Stop prying casie,"

"It's fine,"

They arrive at group therapy to see Chuck sitting there Sam then whispered to Gabriel as Castiel and Chuck talked.

"So God is cool with cas?"

"Well think, if cas is an angel and Chuck is god Chuck is cas dad and my dad,"

"Oh,can you give me a full history later,"

"Sure," then group began.

"Soooooo guys, you can see a new face here, so we will go around and introduce yourself,"

"Hello I am Castiel,"

"You know me sammich,"

"Gabriel," Chuck reprimanded.

" I am Gabriel," he said with a deadpan tone.

"Oh I am Sam,"

" Yo Meg,"

"Jo,"

"Ava, Chuck do you see what I see?"

"What Ava?"

"He is the antiChrist he will bring destruction on the earth," Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"H-h-hey I am a g-g-good person,"

"And I don't think the antiChrist would have a stutter," Meg snarked.

"I can see the evil blackness in him,"

"Hey venom is not evil!even though he tried to eat people," Sam defend.

"Okay let's get back on track,"

"So next we have fun in the rec room,"

"Well what if my mom comes?'

"Oh people aren't aloud to visit till three days after you get here,"

"What!?" Sam started to panic.Gabriel went over and rubbed circles on his back.

"Hey,hey it is okay," Sam started to calm down. They walked over to the rec room

"Hey, what game you wanna play Sammy?" Sam took a second to look at the wall of games.

"How about Scrabble?"

"Yeah, that cool,"

"What does Honorificabilitudinitatibus even mean it shouldn't count ,"

"Gabe it is a word, it was in Shakespeare," Sam rebuttal.

as always i am looking for a beta reader

please review and let me know how to improve

also fun fact i was planning on have Kevin from split and Norman bates

also if yall were wondering the ink that tthey think sam might have been possessed called ink was just something i made up on the spot

and the mental hospital specializes in kid 


	15. visitor

so i am very sorry that this took so long to update because i had weitten the whole chapter then i didnt really like it so i rewrote everything so if you guy want to read that let me know

"Sorry, Sam can't see anyone,"

"Why?" Said the grumpy john Winchester.

"Please,we need it for a case," Dean pleaded

"Sirs, you would need to talk to his lawyer,"

"If there's nothing else I will ask you to leave or will you have to be escorted out?"

The two Winchesters left the depressing building.

"Shit," Meg wispeared. She could see that someone is in Sam. "Fuck," was what the halls were left with when she disappeared.

The hall was pitch black with dim lamps lightning it. The grand door made out of oak seemed more terrifying than usual. The small hand pushed opened the doors.

"Meg,my child good news I hope," the yellow eyes man look excited.

"Not really,"

"What?" He sounded furious.

"Well he is in the mental hospital but there's something in him, the only thing I have ever seen anything like it is a leviathan.

Sam was sitting in his room alone the silence wrapped him up like a blanket.

"Sammy," the deep voice of venom took the blanket away.

"Yeah,"

"Did you notice something weird about the one with short blonde hair,"

"Meg?no,"

"She is not natural," Sam got out another notebook that was white. He opened it to the first page and wrote "Meg not human?"

Late that night when all was supposed to be quiet and all asleep. Three boys were awake one cast in shadows, one with a golden glow, and one with a disapproving stare. Gabriel went to his dresser and pulled out a ton of lollipops.

"Where did you get them?" Said the sleep voice of Sam.

"It my magic Sammy,"

"Gabriel, Samuel, I believe we should not be doing this." Gabriel then pulled out a stack of papers that made a whole made ouija board. He then pulls out a triangle made out of paper.

"If you don't want to Cassy you don't have to,"

"Gabriel I would never be able to live if something happened to you,"

"Aw you do care," they all put their hands on the triangle. Gabriel starts to ask questions.

"Spirits can you hear us?" the triangle moves to yes. Sam then asked "What is your name?" The triangle moves to Y. Then O. Then scarily moved to U. The triangle danced to R. It carefully ran to B. Then it moved to U. At this point they were getting suspicious but the triangle keeps moving T. Then it moved back to the same letter T.

"Your butt?" Sam asked.

Chuck came into the activity room searching for a mop of brown hair. "Sam," slowly the mop of hair came up.

"Yeah," Sam looked a little tired but otherwise fine. Sam got up and walked over to Chuck. "Hey, you have a visitor," a grin splits his face. They walk to the check in desk and sam runs ahead. "So Anne you can go to the garden, Sam's room, and the visitor room over there," he points to the right. "Okay Sammy let's go!"

Saying Dean was excited was a giant understatement. The big building was towering over the Impala. Dean and John got out of the Impala and walked to the building. Four years four years is how long they had been waiting for this. The doors opened and they stepped up to the desk. They looked at the person.

"Hey, we are here to see Sam Lewis," John stated

"Okay, what is you relation to the boy and I need some identification,"

" We are FBI," they both took out their badges and showed them.

"Okay, well his mom is in the visitor room with him,"

"Where is the visitor room?" The person pointed to the right.

as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	16. visitor 2

well sorry it has taken so long 

Anne and Sam were talking in the visitor area.

"So when is dad coming?"

"In about an hour,"

"So got any room mates?"

" Yeah, there's Castiel or cas he cool but talks kinda weird and there's gabriel he likes candy and he likes pranks and he is super cool," sam excitedly replied

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," all of a sudden Sam froze, his whole body went rigid, and his eyes stared behind Anne. Anne turned around to see two mean. The younger had short brown hair and green eyes that looked excited. The older had stubble, salt and pepper hair, and dark stormy blue eyes that looked hardened to the world. Then Sam started to scream.

"I think this is a big set back, Sam is no longer talking to anyone" Chuck told the angry Anne

"Do you know why!?"

"Well the two FBI agents that were here earlier said they want to talk about what happened when you first adopted him, now this is unacceptable an see will take steps to make sure this will never happen again,"

Sam sat on his bed silent. The room was empty. Sam ignored anyone who tried to talk to him even venom. Sam didn't know why but the two people scared him,made him feel small, and locked up.

"He wouldn't talk to you?" Castiel looked over his book

"No, Gabriel you?"

"No, he just sat on his bed looking terrified,"

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, but his mom seemed pissed,"

"Oh," Castiel nose went back down to his book. Gabriel stood up.

"I am gonna check again,"

It took over two hours but venom finally got through to Sam

"Sammy!" Sam jumped

"W-w-w-what?"

"Are you okay?" Venoms voice was softer.

" T-t-they were f-f-f-f-from past l-l-l-l-life,"tears were rolling down Sams face. Venom had his face pop out and gave Sam a kinda half hug. After a minute he went back. A couple knocks on the door alerted Sam to another person.

oof i have already start the next chapter but it might take a long time because early monday i fly back it takes about 40 hours

as always i am looking for a beta reader

and please review


	17. the plan

hey so i just got back from over 24 hours of flights and school is starting next week so i dont know when i will have to publish i also just want to give a big thank you to everyone who has commented favorite and reviewed without yall i would have given up on this a long time ago also i didn't notice before we to over 15 chapters i never thought i could get this far

"Hey, Sam," Gabriel looked up to see Sam with tears running down his face.

"Gabe," he looked up eyes red and swollen.

"What happened?" Gabriel sounded sympathetic.

Sam just stayed quiet.Gabriel came around and gave Sam a hug. The rest of the day was more quietness Sam didn't talk and Gabriel came in once in a while to give Sam a hug.

"Hey," a puffing Dean says as he walks up to the angry blonde. "What do you want," she said in a clipped tone. "Hey, I wanna be honest because I don't think lies will get me anywhere with you, and my partner wants to keep lying,"

"Okay, go on," she sounded slightly interested now.

"Well about four years ago my brother went missing and I have tried to track him down since then but the foster care system his him well and when I found him he screamed at me and his foster mom pushed me out of the door,"

"You expect me to believe this?"

"We found the other symbiot ," said the scientist.

"You did? were?," Said the man hiding in shadow

"Gabe, we need to get out of here,"

"How, Sammy?"

"W-w-well if we say we were wrong before they will probably let us go,"

"But I have got nowhere to go,"

"Come to my house with me,"

thanks for reading as always i am looked for a beta reader for this and other storys

please review


	18. dying?

only one day of school and i already can wait for break. sorry i havent been able to update i have been work on another one sameless plugin for my other fanfiction done on with the story

A week later

"So miss Lewis you understand that you will have two boys in you care that need to go to therapy four times a week,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay just sign here and here," Chuck pointed to two different places on the paper.

"Okay thanks just go to the front office and you can pick them up," the walk to the front office was two fast. Gabriel who had golden hair and eyes were a little taller than Sam. Sam looked like he lost a lot of weight, tired and sick.

The soft snoring on the other side was not the reason Sam couldn't sleep. Sam shivered and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

Gabriel woke up when he heard the worst scream. Sam was shaking uncontrollable. Hey Sam Gabriel tried to hold him still. He felt like something was creeping up his skin and went inside of him. But it did matter because Sam would look dead if it wasn't for the slow breathing of his chest. Anne and Dan ran into his room.

"Gabriel move," Gabriel moved for Dan.

"Gabriel come with me," Anne gentle lead Gabriel to the dining room and sat him on a chair.

"Hello golden one," a deep voice said.

"Holy shit I am finally crazy,"

"No, you are not , I am venom, and Sam is dying.

dun dun dun so sorry it is so short but i already have a lot of homework


End file.
